fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Normani
The topic of this page has a wiki of its own: Normani Wiki. Normani (previously: Normani Kordei, born: Normani Kordei Hamilton; May 31, 1996) is an African-American/Indian-American/French-American singer, dancer and model. She is a member of the girl group Fifth Harmony, alongside Lauren Jauregui, Ally Brooke, Dinah Jane, and formerly, Camila Cabello. Normani is a Light Lyric Soprano with 4 octaves and 3 notes and the third-youngest out of the original members. Personal Life Normani was born in Atlanta, GA, and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. In 2005, she moved to Houston, Texas due to the arrival of Hurricane Katrina. She is African-American, Indian-American and French-American. Hamilton has been singing and dancing since four years old. Her main musical influences are Aretha Franklin, Beyonce, Alicia Keys, and Jennifer Hudson. She considered herself as a singer of Soul and Gospel until she was incorporated in a girl group. Hamilton has won a number awards and honors. Before The X Factor she competed in the Miss Texas and made it to the final but decided to audition for The X Factor. During the program she had a great friendship with Arin Ray. There have been many rumors about a romantic relationship between the two, but both of them have denied. This has caused a conflict with the show and Simon Cowell. Hamilton also played the role of Bryn in a short film called "Book," which deals with bullying and social prejudice. "There's definitely a lot of pressure on us, being part of the team of Simon Cowell, because he is one of the most respected search engine talent in the world, "says Hamilton. "The fact that they believe in our potential as a group is a great achievement." Hamilton has modeled for brands such as Target and has also made appearances on the catwalk. Normani says she's a very shy person, but when it comes to perform on stage she's a different person, "She (Beyoncé) says that she's a very shy person, when she's Beyoncé but when she gets on stage she's Sasha Fierce. So when I'm on stage I pretend like I'm Beyoncé". The X Factor Audition Normani got a yes from all four judges. Simon and L.A. said they liked her, Demi Lovato said "Your performance was incredible and you really do have The X Factor." She sang the song Chain Of Fools by Aretha Franklin. Bootcamp Like most of the other girls, Normani's first bootcamp wasn't shown. Therefore, it is unknown what she had sung, until she revealed on Twitter during an #AskNormani session that she sang "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys — Lauren Jauregui's audition song. Normani sang What Makes You Beautiful against Arin Ray. Throughout this time, the two showed mild affection. The judges enjoyed both of their performances. Particularly Demi, who thought Normani was great. She was eliminated but then placed in Fifth Harmony. Performances Known as "the fierce one", Normani and the girls of Fifth Harmony earned a very loyal and devoted fanbase by performing songs that showcased their vocal abilities. Despite judges L.A. Reid and Britney Spears not liking them, the girls were voted through each week by the public and also had the support of their mentor Simon Cowell, who wasn't afraid to let the girls know how proud he was of them. Solo Career Outside of Fifth Harmony, Normani has demonstrated her talents as a solo artist by releasing several covers to Soundcloud and YouTube for her fans; Say It by Tory Lanez, Fake Love / Sneakin' by Drake and Don't Touch My Hair / Cranes in the Sky by Solange Knowles. Alongside this, before she auditioned for the X Factor, she released a video cover to YouTube of Beyoncé's Best Thing I Never Had. She has also appeared in dance videos by the group's choreographer, Sean Bankhead. Normani released her debut single, "Love Lies" with Khalid from the Love, Simon soundtrack on 14 February 2018, making her the last of the group to release a solo single. The song reached over 50 million Spotify streams in less than a month, and debuted at number 43 on the ''Billboard ''Hot 100, as well as entering the top forty in the UK. The song's music video has also been successful, making it onto YouTube's trending page and reaching over ten million views in several weeks. These statistics collectively name "Love Lies" the most successful Fifth Harmony solo single as of March 2018. In April 2018, it was announced that Normani had signed to Keep Cool/RCA Records for her solo debut studio album. Normani confirmed she was working on an upcoming music collaboration with Missy Elliott. In May 2018, it was announced that she signed to a modeling contract with Wilhelmina. Over the next few months, Billboard confirmed Normani was collaborating with Calvin Harris and Kehlani. In August 2018, Normani was featured on Jessie Reyez's remix of her song "Body Count" alongside Kehlani. She then featured with Davido on the song "Swing" from Quavo's album Quavo Huncho (2018). On October 22, 2018, Normani and Harris released two songs titled "Checklist" and "Slow Down" as part of the two-track EP Normani x Calvin Harris. The following day, Normani performed "Checklist" and "Slow Down" at the Tidal X Brooklyn concert, along with a new song, "Waves" featuring 6lack. In early November, Normani was announced as one of two supporting acts for Ariana Grande's upcoming North American leg of her Sweetener World Tour. "Waves" premiered on Beats 1 and was released as a single on November 15, 2018. In her interview with Beats 1, Normani said that her debut album is scheduled to be released in the first quarter of 2019, and its title is a number. Normani said in December 2018 that she is working with Pharrell Williams on music for her album. On January 11, 2019, Normani's song with Sam Smith, "Dancing with a Stranger", was released. Normani has modeled for several magazines without her other bandmates, just as several other members of the group have. Pairings Tumblr inline n47dj64Wu41s78jm3.png|Norminah|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Dinah-Normani_Relationship Tumblr inline n21g19rQIQ1syg8hq.png|Laurmani|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Lauren-Normani_Relationship Tumblr inline n3jed5JlEY1s78jm3.png|Normally|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Normani-Ally_Relationship Tumblr inline n0fnaamJ6u1syg8hq.png|Normila|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Normani-Camila_Relationship Accounts Category:Females Category:Band Members Category:The X Factor Category:Fifth Harmony Official Category:Normani Kordei